Olvidaras la brisa
by Esplandian
Summary: Intercambiaron miradas bajo las últimas estrellas en el momento más oscuro antes del amanecer, y ella quería que el sol no sé alzara, que se alargaran los segundos, que los minutos se extendieran para aplazar el mañana una eternidad… Ten x Lunch Día 4: One Shot basado en una canción triste (Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creaciones de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Día 4: One Shot basado en una canción triste** (Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers"). La canción triste elegida es «The Blower's Daughter» de Damien Rice. La presente historia se sitúa antes de la batalla contra Vegeta y Nappa. Nuevas correcciones agregadas hoy 21 de Abril del 2017. Disfruten.

* * *

 **«Olvidarás la brisa»**

Un fic de Tenshinhan y Lunch

Por

 _ **Esplandián**_

 _"And so it is just like you said it should be._  
 _We'll both forget the breeze_  
 _Most of the time…_

 _...Did I say that I loathe you?_  
 _Did I say that I want to_  
 _Leave it all behind?"_

 **\- - -Damien Rice**

Tenshinhan tenía ese fuego en la mirada, el mismo de hace años, cuándo enfrentó solo a Piccolo Daimaoh. La vez que un golpe de suerte le salvó la vida: la intervención de Gokú llegó en el momento correcto para evitar otra tragedia en una larga lista. Desde entonces debió de haber caído en cuenta de que él era un suicida…

—¿Estás dispuesto a morir en esa batalla, no es cierto?—le temblaron los labios, de ira, de tristeza.

Lunch apretó los puños; si tan sólo tuviera la fuerza para detenerlo. ¿No era cierto que aquel extraterrestre había matado a Gokú? ¿Qué el mismo Piccolo apenas había sobrevivido? ¿Qué iba a hacer Ten si no se comparaba a ninguno de esos dos monstruos llamados saiyajines? Quería rogarle, pedirle que recapacitara y que huyeran, juntos; que robaran hasta hartarse, que fueran un equipo, que vivieran los lujos y la buena vida con todos sus placeres hasta que el destino y la muerte los alcanzaran.

Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente: él prefería morir antes que caer en la deshonra. Por estúpido que le pareciera a veces, ése era el Tenshinhan del que ella se había enamorado, ése era "él" en su expresión máxima. Ni todo su arsenal, ni todas sus amenazas, ni todos sus reproches lo convencerían de quedarse: él había tomado una determinación.

Ten se jugaba la vida en un objetivo siempre. ¿No había abandonado al Maestro Tsuru para pelear limpiamente? ¿Acaso no había enfrentado a Piccolo cuándo las opciones se habían agotado? ¿No había estado dispuesto a acortar su vida usando el mortal Kikoho? ¿No había empleado su técnica de división sabiendo que Gokú era vastamente superior a él?

Sí: ella lo amaba y lo admiraba por eso.

—Simplemente no puedo ir en contra de tus deseos, mi querido Tenshinhan.

Intercambiaron miradas bajo las últimas estrellas, en el momento más oscuro antes del amanecer, y ella quería que el sol no sé alzara, que se alargaran los segundos, que los minutos se extendieran para aplazar el mañana una eternidad… ¡qué muriera el sol! ¡qué el tiempo se agotara dejando sólo el ahora! Que quedara tan sólo el eterno "ahora", por que tenía el presentimiento terrible de que sería su último día juntos.

—Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, lamento seguir haciéndolo— contestó con una firmeza pasmosa, con una seguridad absoluta—. No soy lo qué tú necesitas.

Los puños de la rubia seguían cerrados, temblando de ira: con todo el rencor embotellado que sentía por ese hombre de tres ojos, por sus abandonos, por lo que ella percibía como crueldades disfrazadas de honorabilidad…

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo qué yo necesito, Tenshinhan?— lo había tolerado del viejo, de Krillin, de Yamcha, de Umigame y Bulma, de todos: ¡pero no lo haría más! Que tuviera dos personalidades, que su compulsión a robar le ganara la mayoría de las partidas, no era razón para que la declararan incapaz de saber lo que quería para ella misma—. Dime, grandulón, ¿quién te crees tú para decidir por mí?

Sintió una lágrima de rabia rodándole la mejilla. Ella no se había quebrado nunca, ni con la muerte de Krillin, ni del Maestro Roshi, por mucho que éstas le hubieran dolido en su momento…

Algo tarde, Tenshinhan cayó en cuenta de que la había ofendido, hondamente. El tríclope exhaló, suavizando sus normalmente adustas facciones: sus tres ojos rasgados cobraron un matiz más blando. No era excusa, ni su vida ni su historia para repetir en ella la indiferencia que sus maestros tenían con él. No tenía razones para causarle cicatrices más hondas que la que él llevaba sobre su pecho. Rompería el ciclo, aunque no supiera cómo…

Porque en el gran esquema de las cosas la separación no existe. Los cuerpos sienten, piensan, envejecen, sumidos siempre en una ilusión que les esconde la realidad. No lo comprendió hasta entrenar con el Señor Popo y enfrentar su miedo, luego de experimentar a la muerte, frente a frente, contra esos saiyajin fantasma.

Pero estaba indefenso ante ella. Por primera vez en su vida, Ten buscó en su limitado lenguaje para expresarse, para expresarle a ella lo qué significaba en su mundo, lo que se llevaría de ella: su amor; porque fue ella quien le enseñó de las caricias, de los besos, del placer que se consuma en la carne pasajera.

—Prométeme que regresaras, grandote.

—No puedo darte una garantía de que volvamos con vida.

Lunch lo apretó fuertemente en un abrazo arrebatado, posando una de sus palmas al final de la espalda del guerrero, tratando de guardar el recuerdo de su tacto en su cuerpo. Ella quería estar con Tenshinhan, perderse en sus brazos una eternidad. Qué le diera el amor que le faltaba, qué fuera el hilo que uniera esas dos partes: la azul mutada de la noche y la dorada, vibrante, avasalladora como un medio día.

¿Porqué ella no podía darse aquel mismo amor que tenía por él?

Tenshinhan respondió cobijandola entre sus poderosos brazos, rodeándola en un protector abrazo, como hacía ella con él en su versión de rizos azules. La besó en la frente, como hacía la contraparte dulce. Retiró los rizos dorados que escondían su rostro, pasando un pulgar en aquella suave mejilla, tocando la orilla de aquel labio que lo había besado tantas veces; lo hizo con cuidado, de la misma forma que la Lunch de bucles añiles tocaba las cejas del tríclope cuando le miraba con una dulzura infinita que él creía inmerecida. Le regresaba a la parte rubia todo el amor que la morena había depositado en él en los cinco años que habían compartido juntos.

Él, ni con sus tres ojos, ni con su altura intimidante, ni con su comportamiento a veces mezquino, había logrado apartarla. Era tarde para entenderlo, las cosas se habían desgastado hasta envenenar lo que comenzó una vez en Kame-House, como un buscarse las manos bajo la mesa, como un inventar excusas para sentir sus dedos suaves al curarle las heridas. Ten apretó los dientes, descubriendo lo tarde que era para cambiar el rumbo inevitable de lo que tenía que enfrentar. Era muy tarde para rectificar las cosas.

Se besaron sabiendo esta despedida inevitable. La fatalidad pendía sobre ellos, como una mortaja impuesta: aquel beso se volvió hambriento en su aferramiento por la vida, porque descansaba en la certeza de que no habría otro, en que este momento exacto en que los labios, las lenguas y los dientes se encontraban no volvería a repetirse nunca…

Ten recordó la tormenta y el mar picado de la primera conversación, recordó la marea baja del primer abrazo; recordó de cómo él la buscaba sin que ella recurriera a acosarlo, a perseguirlo y cazarlo hasta el hartazgo; recordó la dicha inicial de saberse correspondido, ¡la locura inocente que duró tan poco!

El sol es apenas una línea dorada en el horizonte, un simple matiz sobre los contornos de las montañas que les rodean. El aroma salado de la brisa marina invade el ambiente, trayendo consigo sensaciones guardadas como costas lejanas.

¡Cómo olvidar la brisa! Todas las sensaciones, todas las palabras, los momentos guardados en su piel, en su memoria, vienen a él: la brisa de aquel amanecer en el aircar de él, el que tuvo que vender después para comprar una casa cápsula para que ella pudiera acompañarlo; la brisa del primer amanecer juntos, cuando los efectos del enamoramiento eran tan potentes que los hacían prescindir del sueño para disfrutar de la mutua compañía; la de la primera confesión, la brisa del primer beso que ella le dió rodando sobre su hombro.

El beso se vuelve lento como al comienzo, tenue, hasta separarse, hasta que él susurra…

 _ **«Olvidáras la brisa».**_

—Olvidarás la brisa, la brisa que es este mundo, la brisa que es nuestra breve existencia: por muy dichosa que esta haya sido, por muy dolorosa también… No me arrepiento de haber estado a tu lado. Algún día la olvidaras y serás feliz.

Lunch sabe que no podrá olvidarla en muchos mañanas, que aquel sitio le pertenece a él, y nunca podrá ser ocupado por ningún otro…

—Para mí, grandote, esto es todo lo que existe—la rubia rodea la cara de Tenshinhan con sus manos, y recorre lentamente la ceja izquierda de él con la yema del femenino pulgar derecho de ella, hundiéndose en la sensación y el sentimiento que le causa—. ¡Yo me enamoré de ti salvajemente!—ella baja la cabeza, resignada, y se muerde el labio inferior al sentir el nudo en la garganta, la impotencia: porque sabe que él morirá, porque tiene la certeza en ello.

Tenshinhan toma el mentón de ella con convicción absoluta para reencontrarle la mirada.

—Por favor, Lunch, vive honradamente.

Ella ve su reflejo en las tres pupilas de él, claro, como no lo había visto nunca: la de las dos mujeres, superpuestas en una con el sol naciente a sus espaldas. Cómo en aquella ocasión en la que la noche se les volvió día, en aquel ayer en que las cosas fluían como el agua que rodeaba las islas tropicales de Kame House, cómo cuando el amor era simple, y ligero, como la brisa del amplio mar…

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:  
**

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a Hector4, Schala S, Ashril Fraser, y Joyce Adalina Torres Díaz por comentar el la pagina de Facebook. Quedamos en empate, 2/2 eligiendo el nombre del fic entre "Ni amor ni gloria" y "Olvidarás la brisa". A estas alturas, igual se emplearán los dos nombres en el presente reto. Disculpen el Angst y lo cursi… juro que escribiré comedia para variar un poco a la cadena de 5 fics ampliamente depresivos.

Aclaro, yo no llevo temática en este reto, pero es mi primera vez intentando mi mano en el romance. Quienes llegaron a leer mis viejos fics, podrán darse cuenta de mi aversión natural al género amoroso. Sin embargo, siempre quise escribir sobre Lunch y Tenshinhan, con su historia a medias de la solamente podemos adivinar o imaginar en un fic. Si sienten curiosidad por la canción " ** _The Blower's Daughter"_** les recomiendo la versión acústica de Sessions AOL. Esa fue la inspiración para este One Shot.

* * *

En cuanto al reto de "Lo que callamos las fanfickers", chapuceramente se inclinan, en 1/3, al genero de amor/romance/drama. El reto es el siguiente, para quien decida unirse:

RETO DE FANFICKERS:

Día 1: Drabble de tu personaje favorito (100, aunque algunos los extienden hasta 500 palabras).

Día 2: One shot de tu pareja favorita (cough.. cough.. romance).

Día 3: Viñeta de Romance (500-1000 palabras, romance otra vez).

Día 4: One shot basado en una canción triste.

Día 5: Drabble hurt/comfort.

Día 6: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos.

Día 7: One shot basado en uno de los 5 sentidos.

Día 8: Invierno.

Día 9: Verano.

Día 10: Todo lo que pasó en tu día + fantasía.

Día 11: Muerte de tu personaje favorito.

Día 12: Viñeta romántica (¿Romance de nuevo?)

Día 13: One shot de romance (Obviamente, romance…) + NOTP.

Día 14: LGTBIQ (strongshounen-ai, shojo-ai, yaoi, yuri + otros romances no heterosexuales/strong)

Día 15: Un objeto a tu derecha + tu estado de ánimo

Ashril, Dev, Schala S comenzaron también con el reto. ¿Qué esperan? ;)

Hablando de fics, esta semana de descanso tuve la oportunidad de leer 2 fanfictions que recomiendo altamente, "El gran problema de la X" de Schala S; es un PanxTrunk que me inspiró mucho en el sentido de que dos personajes pueden tener pensamientos muy dispares y respetarse, a su manera. El segundo fic es, indudablemente, el mejor Ten x Lunch que he leído, y que recomiendo ampliamente: "Azúcar y Sal" de EnterradoR.

Confieso ante ustedes que soy una lectora muy vaga, pero estas dos historias enganchan inmediatamente. Tienen que leerlas, en verdad.


End file.
